


Red stained lips

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie and Buck usually drink beer; but Eddie doesn't mind wine every once in a while.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Red stained lips

Eddie doesn’t really like change. Of course everyone goes through it; he just usually tries to avoid it. But change is inevitable.

Buck and Eddie have always been real close-maybe not when they first met- but they have an amazing friendship. They spend most of their days off together and are usually side-by-side working with one another.

Hangouts with just the two of them usually include talking about work, Christopher and enjoying beer.

Beer; the alcoholic beverage that is known universally and engraved in their hearts. It’s the drink that they usually consume on these type of nights. So when Buck says that he is out of beer, it hurts his heart a little.

“What do you mean “you’re out”?” Eddie starts “You went to the store the other day.”

Buck laughs.

“Yeah I know, I forget to get some.” he replies

Eddie sighs.

“I mean...” Buck trails off “I have red wine; if you want.”

Eddie’s not really a wine type of guy. Who drinks wine; and since when does Buck drink it? Eddie doesn’t want to, but Buck doesn’t need to know that.

“When Maddie comes over, we usually have wine. She likes it.” Buck says; answering Eddie’s question as to why it would be in his house in the first place. They’ve never had wine together before.

“Okay.” Eddie moves to sit down on the chair at the island in Buck’s kitchen “I’ll have some wine.”

The conversation between them flows naturally; it always does. When Eddie looks at the clock behind Buck’s head, he realizes that it is almost 11 at night.

Eddie focuses himself back on Buck- ready to speak- when he truly takes in how he looks.

The word gorgeous would be an understatement. All of the words in the dictionary would not be able to describe how good Buck looks right now.

As he is talking, Eddie’s eyes trail down to his lips; watching them as they move. The wine; it’s the red wine. It’s stained his lips, leaving a mark of dark red on it almost looks like blood.

Eddie tries to shake the thought of Buck’s lips out of his head and continues to eat the dinner that was served.

But he just can’t stop thinking about them.

“What is it?” Buck says; getting Eddie out of his thoughts.

“Your lips are stained red.”

“Huh?” Buck looks at his lips through the reflection of his phone and laughs. “Yeah. Red wine does that sometimes.”

“Can I try it?” Eddie asks

“Try what, the wine; I mean you already had some-”

“No, your lips.” Eddie cuts him off “ Can I have a taste?”

Buck looks at him then looks away smiling shyly.

“You want to?” he asks

“Wouldn’t not want to if I asked.” Eddie teases

Buck gets up from his seat across from Eddie. He puts his now empty wine glass on the counter and brings his hands up to cup Eddie’s cheeks . Buck stares at him as though he is making sure Eddie wants this, and is giving him a chance to back out, but he doesn’t.

Buck leans in to kiss him and Eddie meets him halfway.

This kiss is something that he has longed for, for over two years, so when they kiss it feels euphoric.

Buck leans back staring at Eddie; hands trained on his hips.

“Now your lips are red.” Buck laughs

Eddie shrugs in response instead.

“I guess that means you marked your territory. I’m all yours.” he says

Eddie hates change. He likes to keep the same routine because it’s easier to manage. But change can be good; he supposes.

Red wine, late nights; he could get used to this. Change is good and Buck is even better.


End file.
